Computerized fleet maintenance systems are known in the industry. Proprietary data bases and software systems emphasizing transport vehicle maintenance requirements are also known in the industry. What is not known in the industry is a computerized methodology which integrates proprietary transport vehicle maintenance data bases, vehicle servicing requirements, host systems central processing units executing transport vehicle maintenance software and a web portal capability which facilitates single source access to user community messaging, transport vehicle location status, vehicle maintenance requirements and servicing procedures.
The robust and versatile processing capability of the present invention in one embodiment eliminates the need for technicians to access several separate applications to perform their regular job functions. In the case of the airline industry for example American Airlines, systems typically requiring access to satisfy transport vehicle information requests include the Flight Operating System (a.k.a. “FOS”) the Dispatch Environmental Control System (a.k.a. “DECS”) which represent one or more host based systems that provides flight operation and aircraft maintenance requirements.
The present invention is the only application that provides for a computerized method for integrating and facilitating single source access to user community messaging transport vehicle location and vehicle maintenance and requirements and servicing procedures comprised of a plurality of databases and proprietary software systems which are accessed through a web portal application eliminating the need for arduous and extensive knowledge of input entry format with respect to database/proprietary system utilization. It is to be noted that the present invention will be discussed for purposes of clear and full non-disclosure in terms of application to the airline industry, though those skilled in the art will easily recognize the benefits, objects and claims of the instant invention to be equally applicable to other industrial applications such as over the road freight transport and ocean shipping. Further, the term transport vehicle as discussed throughout the present invention disclosure shall be deemed to be used in a non-exclusive manner synonymously and interchangeably with the term “aircraft” or “airplane” as such terms are commonly used and recognized throughout the industry.
The present invention in one embodiment is a combining of software processing integration into a single resource. In the same embodiment the invention is programmed in active server pages on the web server and utilizes standard CSAPI connection to a host-based system. As such the invention may be most readily conceptualized as a web-based application that serves as a single source of maintenance information for mechanics such as, but not limited to, airline maintenance and engineering line maintenance mechanics. The invention further provides links to various electronic resources within the airlines as well as messaging between users and access to airline legacy mainframe environments.
Consequently, given the deficiencies presented by the multiplicity of systems in the contemporary environment and in view of the benefits, disclosures and claims of the present invention, it is an object of the instant invention to teach a single point of reference web-based portal that provides an integrated environment to access and address required transport vehicle line maintenance requirements.
It is another object of the present invention to allow technicians to have access to commonly used manuals, transport vehicle information such as flight information, maintenance requirements, host (legacy systems referencing base data and web-based applications).
It is the further object of the present invention to eliminate the need for line maintenance technicians such as mechanics to access several separate systems to perform their duties.
Another object of the invention to provide a graphical user to serve as a single point of reference facilitating user input which is subsequently translated into arcane and particularized system dependent input entry formats for execution on one or more proprietary host-based systems.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a single point of reference for line maintenance personnel such as mechanics to access for their computing tasks.
Therefore there is a need for a computerized method of integrating and facilitating single source access to user community messaging, transport vehicle location status, host-based vehicle maintenance requirements and service procedures.